


giving up to temptation

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Xigbar finally gets Saïx to fuck him.





	giving up to temptation

He pulls on dark blue hair, long strands intertwined with his fingers as he crushes his lips to his partner's. He spreads his legs wider to make more room for the warm body pressed against him and chuckles at the slight shudder from the man. 

"You gonna do me or what?" Xigbar asks, long fingers reaching down between his own legs and opening himself to the man, feeling the wetness spilling from his hole. 

He usually likes to take his time, light touches and rough bites, painful kisses and slow strokes, nothing better than watching his partners squirm and beg under him until he finally gives them what they want. However, Saïx is different. Not that there's any more love involved than with others - Xigbar don't do that sort of stuff -, but the man has been so frigid and unresponsive for so long the Nobody had  _ almost _ given up on getting into his pants. He is not about to waste any time now that the Lunar Diviner has thrown his duties away for a minute to give Xigbar the fuck he has longed for.

One eyebrow raises in acknowledgment, but Saïx doesn't answer. Instead, the man coats his cock in lube, stroking himself a few times to apply it to his full length. He doesn't care about the state in which he will leave Xigbar, but he'd rather the man be able to get back to work the next day. 

"Come on, a little pain is good." 

A leg creeps around Saïx body, heel digging into the flesh of his ass as Xigbar tugs on blue locks. Saïx groans as he catches himself on the bed, strong arms trapping Xigbar under him. The man grins, eye twinkling with malice and want. "Do I have to do everything myself or are you gonna put that dick in me? For someone so diligent at work, you sure are a slacker."

Saïx frowns, lips pressed in a thin line. Xigbar can feel the tension in his jaw, teeth clenched tightly together, keeping any nasty remarks at bay. It only fuels the fire burning inside of him. 

He is about to throw another witty comment at the man when a hand is fiercely pushed against his mouth, forcing his jaw closed. 

"Another word and I'm leaving," Saïx threatens, and Xigbar knows those are not empty words - they rarely are with number Seven. 

Nonetheless, he wouldn't be  _ Xigbar _ if he was gonna comply and let the man have his way without a word.  _ As if! _ Thus, he slips his tongue between his lips and pushes the moist muscle against Saïx' dry hand. The man recoil in disgust, letting place to a shit-eating grin on Xigbar's face. 

"Maybe I'd shut up if you actually fucked me," he states matter of factly, nudging his legs against Saïx' hips for emphasis. 

And  _ oh _ , he  _ does _ get what he wants. 

Saïx reaches between them and in one swift motion thrusts roughly inside Xigbar. It does the complete opposite of shutting him up; he gasps, rushed intake of air mixing with a surprised scream. The stretch is painful, it burns and hurts and Xigbar has to clench his fists to ground himself. Technically, Nobodies do not feel pain, they  _ shouldn't.  _ But they also shouldn't have hearts and Xigbar has lived long enough to know that's bullshit. He groans. 

Luckily, he had prepared himself with care for once and the pain subsides consequently in mere seconds, a pleasant feeling of fullness replacing it. He does not bottom as often as he tops and that's a real shame, being so full is  _ amazing _ . 

He takes a deep breath before it is fucked out of him with quick and hard thrusts. After all, they're here for a good time, not a long time. 

Saïx lifts one of Xigbar's legs, hand cupping under his knee, and pushes himself deeper inside, changing his angle in the process. Xigbar would complain about the discomfort of having his leg bent over his chest in such a way because he is not  _ that _ young anymore, but Saïx is hitting him repeatedly at just the right spot he might as well have lost his voice. 

He growls, head thrown against a soft pillow. It's fantastic. It's everything he hoped for and wanted. Saïx is a  _ good _ fuck. A little sloppy, inexperienced and all too raw, but there is no hesitation or care in his actions, purely a quest for pleasure and release, and Xigbar can get behind that. 

When he notices the quickening breath of his partner, his sporadic and erratic thrusts, slowing to further the pleasure but so close he can't possibly hold himself, Xigbar reaches a hand between their body and squeezes his own erection. 

"If you gotta bite something at least come get a taste," he pants when Saïx bites his own lips to suppress a moan. 

The man immediately dives down to Xigbar's neck and digs his teeth in his skin, piercing the flesh and drawing blood in the process. Xigbar starts at the pain, not fully expecting Saïx to bite so hard. He groans, both out of delight and pain, and strokes himself with more purpose. 

" _ Fuck _ ."

Saïx cradles his neck with his free hand and goes back for another bite, then another, and another, nipping at the flesh until it gives and bleeds. Xigbar shudders, eye closing as he comes all over himself with a growl. Saïx follows suit seconds later, slapping his hips with force until he stills and  _ whimpers _ , blabbering a jumble of incoherent words that sounds vaguely like Xigbar's name, head nuzzled against warm skin. 

He breathes in, breathes out, and backs away just as rapidly as he slid in, leaving a trail of white mess behind, come leaking out of Xigbar's ass down on the bed. He eyes the stain and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, more bothered by it than Xigbar will ever be - what's a little semen really. 

Xigbar shrugs. He props himself on his elbows and huffs as he watches Saïx straightening up his clothes and summoning a Dark Corridor, pushing wet hair from his sweaty forehead. "'Till next time,  _ Seven, _ " he calls with a grin. 

  
He  _ definitely _ catches the faint pleased smile on Saïx' lips before he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday present for a dear friend but I hope y'all enjoy it too! comments and kudos are very appreciated. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
